harcadfandomcom-20200215-history
Anacenthia
History Civilization Emerges in Anacenthia *Anacenthia was the first highly sophisticated civilization formed in Harcad *Around 1100 BR, Anacenthia was a flourishing urban civilization *People lived in well-defined social castes *Rulers wielded great power *Trade flourished by expanded trade centers A Barter Economy *A large scale bartering system was developed to provide a thriving economy *The government officials were assigned to direct the system in order to ensure smooth operation Advanced Factions *Birthplace of civilization *Center for trade for a larger area *Traders brought goods to markets in factions *Hezar faction dwellers depended on trade Specialized Workers *Growth of factions speeded up the need for more specialized workers *An expansion in trade caused the development of skills other than trade *Wide range of skill development led to further expansion of faction trade Complex Institutions *The increase in population of early factions led to the development of the first governments *Also caused the categorization of social castes Record Keeping *As the government and economy became more complex, people started to recognize the need to keep records *In early civilizations, government officials had to document everything *People later developed writing in order to greatly make record-keeping more efficient *Marked the beginning of written history Improved Technology *New techniques were developed and experimented with in order to decrease social castation *The technique that successfully eliminated the problem of social castation was the method of social categorization Anacenthia's Thriving Commerce *Anacenthian markets later expanded to extents where they would form the world's first known commercial posts *The development of commercial posts drastically increase the amount of foreign trade and expansion of bartering Anacenthians Create Faction-States *The Anacenthians stand out in history as one of the first groups of people to form a civilization *By 900 BR, The Anacenthians had built a number of factions *Although sharing same culture, each developed their own governments forming the first faction-states Monarchs Take Control *In times of war, the faction chose a strong warrior to lead the faction's army *The strong warrior was chosen in order to be able to command the faction's soldiers *The first dynasties were created during the 900's The Spread of Factions *Anacenthia's faction-states grew prosperous from the amount of foreign trade and expansion of markets *The expansion of markets allowed the Anacenthians to increase long-distance trade *As their population and trade expanded, the Anacenthians came into contact with other peoples and their ideas *Cultural diffusion = This process of new idea spreading from one culture to another Life in Anacenthian Society *With civilization emergence came the emergence of social castes *Social castes affected the lives of many people *Social castation often contributed to the warring between social castes The First Empire Builders *From 1100 BR to 800 BR, the faction-states of Anacenthia were constantly at war with each other *After several wars, the Anacenthians could no longer ward off attacks and fell to the Anacenic peoples of the north *Although factions fell, the culture survived and continue to influence many peoples *Succeeding rulers adapted the culture to suit their own needs *The Anacenic peoples that conquered Anacenthia later united to form the Anacenic Empire which would become the oldest known empire in the world